Avoiding Scammers
Scamming is a commen thing in all Private servers, theres lots of ways to avoid being scammed! First of the ways you can get scammed: Dicing - One of the most commen ways of getting scammed in dementhium , there are lots of fake hosts pretending to be the real hosts for example there may be a host called "Da Duck" there may be someone else underneath the person called "Do Duck" its very easy to mistake there names! Way one : Make sure the hosts name is the real one in the first trade screen. Way Two: make sure the host comfirms the pot in the cc , all trusted host will before a dice. Now another big way of scammers in dice game are just normal hosts claiming that they will do "55x2" and then they may roll the dice , lose and log out. Way one : Video all of your dices and if they do scam you post the video link in the "Player Report" section on the forums , one of the admins/mods will perm ban the player , if the video is Legitimate. Way Two : make sure the hosts are trusted , if theres a dicing clan chat , most of the ranks will be trusted becuese to be a dicing host you need to pay a money fee , if they scam , and theres proof they will be demoted in the cc , therefore losing there rank what could be worth up to 2b! DICING IS AT YOUR OWN RISK. Trade - If people get an oppitunity to scam you via trade they most likely will , but this is very uncommen , and i allways recormend you check the second trade screen. Also if theres a glitch with trade at the time i recormend you dont bother trying to trade items until the glitch/bug is fixed. Staking - This is also a very commen way of scamming in dementhium make sure you allways check the rules of the stake before you continue. also Xlogging is possible sometimes during these stakes , just as with dicing if your doing a high risk bet , make sure your stakeing with a trusted staker . Trust/Borrowing - Giving an item away to a friend or playing the "Trust game" is a not very commen way of scamming but if you build an online friendship , some people only pretend to like you and sometimes they might ask for your password or even to borrow an item , it happens alot when there are lots of people on the server wanting to get lots of money. also dont belive anybody saying "Trust game , trade me your bank and ill double it" its close to %100 a scam , NOBODY WILL GIVE FREE MONEY AWAY. Good luck , and try not to get scammed its very dispointing when you get scamed and can even lead to people quiting. ALL SCAMMERS MUST BE REPORTED IN THE PLAYER REPORT SECTION OF THE FORUMS.